Halo Wars 2: Republic DLC
The Sangheili reborn! Rising from the ashes of the schism, and surviving the Blooding Years, the Republic is the culmination of decades of struggle. Lead by the Arbiter, they pursue the Covenant. Play Style The Republic relies on a mixture of elite infantry, and advanced technology, out-manoeuvring their enemy, and delivering the killing blow. They mix fast moving units, and heavy air. Their early game relies on infantry domination, while their end game is all about aerial domination. Commanders The Arbiter Leader of the Republic, the Arbiter has lead his warriors to glory. His style of battle is utilising elite infantry attacks, crushing them. Rtas Vadum Formerly a Commander in the Covenant, Rtas has rallied his people to fight back against their enemies. He focuses on mobile combat, using drop pods to deploy. Mahkee 'Chava Mahkee is a powerful Shipmistress, with the respect of her peers and subordinates. She uses her knowledge of war-fighting to gain a foothold, and grind her enemies down. Units Base Units Sword Squad The basic fighting force of the Republic, they're a squadron of Sangheili warriors. Heavily armed, and clad in strong armour, they are probably the strongest core infantry available to any faction. Revenant The most powerful Scout available, it possesses firepower, making it strong against vehicles and buildings, but poor against infantry. They can overtake positions quickly. Infantry Skirmisher Mercenary The advanced scout of any Republic force, many Skirmishers are hired under contract, using their skills, and natural abilities, to provide scouts and snipers. Armed with needle rifles, they can use their agility to hurdle natural obstacles. Spec Ops The keen edge of the Republic's vengeance, Republic Spec Ops are assassins, saboteurs, and fearless warriors. Using stealth tech to close with the enemy, they go about beating them, or sabotaging structures. Evocatus Evocatus are Sangheili warriors who have declined offers to take leadership roles, and instead hone their skills on the battlefield. Highly experienced warriors, they wield concussion rifles, which are useful against structures, and for flushing infantry from cover. Hunters Mobile artillery platforms, Hunters are powerful anti-tank units. They can be upgraded for increased damage. Vehicles Spectre An all purpose combat vehicle, the Spectre is used for patrol, offence, and support. Lethal against infantry, it can be further upgraded to fight against armour. Wraith The mainstay of the Republic, their advanced Wraith patterns are more lethal than ever. Deadly against infantry and armour, the tank possesses substantial range, and can cause damage to any target in its sights. Phantasm A newly developed artillery piece, the Phantasm is a rapidly deploying combat vehicle. Capable of deploying faster than any other artillery piece, the Phantasm can quickly move and set-up. It fires a mortar that lands in multiple hits, causing devastation across a wide area. Demon Named for one of their most respect adversaries, the Demon is a heavy vehicle, carrying a powerful beam weapon, comparable to the Scarab's main gun, and is lethal against static enemy structures. While it takes a moment to charge and fire, and is not great at tracking fast moving targets. Air Banshee The mainstay of any Republic airforce, the Banshee has been vastly improved, possessing enhanced capabilities, and shielding. They are useful against air and ground units. Engineer The republic uses engineers as battlefield repair, and defence. While they each have an innate ability to repair, the Republic also guides them as shield bearers, bestowing powerful shielding on themselves, and others. Yurei A new war machine, the Yurei supresses enemy defences. The Yurei uses two pulse lasers to flatten ground units. It's ability is a sophisticated air defence system it uses. It can confuse the tracking systems of AA units. Using this, it can protect other air units. Phantom Gunship A modification of the rightly Phantom, the Phantom gunship is a heavy air unit. It's main gun is a long range mortar, capable of destroying buildings, while it's secondary are four plasma cannons, capable of protecting itself against air and ground attack Heroes Zealot In the Republic, the most skilled, and most devoted warriors rise to the rank of Zealot., they are amongst the best warriors. They use a mixture of martial skill, and advanced tactics, to gain victory. Ascetic Ascetics are an ancient sect of the Sangheili, devoted to the purity of their society. Equal parts scholar and warrior, they lead their brothers to greater acts of heroism, while striking terror into the hearts of their enemies. Light of Helios A member of an elite brotherhood, the Lights of Helios are amongst the most stalwart guardians in the Republic. Utterly unyielding in combat, the Helios are capable of carving a bloody path through the enemy, and stopping whole advances. They are a defensive themed hero, buffing their defence, and others. Super Lich The heaviest aircraft available to the Republic, the Lich as a flying behemoth, capable of laying waste to whole battalions on its own. A super-heavy dropship, it carries a powerful Focus cannon, and it possesses several smaller cannons for fending off ground units. Category:The Weekly